


Краш-тест

by fierce_cripple, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: Миссия кончилась, субординация, кажется, тоже.





	

Так свести области внимания на каком-то мальчишке — это просто смешно.

Так говорил себе Флойд.

Это не помогало ему ничем: он работал с Красным Робином, конечно. Справлялся. Отлично справлялся, но стоило одному из них — потому что их ставили в равные условия всегда — сказать, что работа закончена — ну. В сознании будто щёлкало что-то.

Он не выделял Тима Дрейка во время работы, не ценил больше своего отряда, вовсе нет.

Но за рамками — об отряде он не думал. О Дрейке он думал постоянно.

Они были из одного города, вообще говоря, они выросли на одном молоке, дышали одним воздухом. И монстры у них оказались общими. И примеры для подражания, как ни странно, тоже. И оба они пошли дальше, чем могли бы.

Вот, опять.

Опять все мысли лишь о том, что у них общего было.

Красный Робин берёг своих Юных Титанов от Отряда, но сам не гнушался работать даже с Харли Квинн.

Чёрт его знает, что ему нужно было от Аманды, или чем она его купила.

Однажды Флойд толкнул Красного Робина в затылок ладонью, заставляя склонить голову, поднял волосы и долго смотрел на белую, гладкую кожу на шее. Может, всё остальное его тело и было покрыто шрамами, как причудливыми узорами, но взрывчатку в него не вшивали. Или вшили не туда. Прицельно искать Флойд не стал бы, да и вряд Тим позволил бы ему это.

Удивительно было уже то, что в тот раз Тим не сломал ему руку.

Эль Дьябло смотрел на них тяжело, пристально.

Так свести области внимания на каком-то мальчишке — это было просто смешно. Но не смеялась даже Харли.

***

— Бедная слепая пташка, — Харли перебросила ногу через колени Тима, седлая их и садясь к нему лицом. — Бедная, бедная, бедная.

Тим поднял ладони, молча глядя на неё. Харли была как умная бомба с наведением на движение — обычно просто замереть помогало, чтобы ей стало скучно.

Им давно было нечего делить.

— Знаешь, я почти завидую тебе, — сообщила Харли, накручивая прядь волос Тима на палец. — Я бы хотела поиметь Лоутона, но он хочет только тебя. Вот незадача, правда?

Тим медленно моргнул, смутно радуясь тому, что под маской выражение его лица оставалось едва читаемым.

— Чушь, — обронил он в конце концов.

— Да нет же, правда завидую, — надула губы Харли, сдвигаясь вперёд и прижимаясь грудью. — Тебе свобода и Дэдшот, а мне взрывчатка и толпа придурков, с которыми поговорить не о чем, тем более — потрахаться.

Очень хотелось съязвить в ответ, но самоконтроль, выдержка, духовные практики.

С кем угодно ещё прокатило бы просто положить ладони на бёдра, податься навстречу, сбить пену дней и спесь заодно, потому что. Как цитировал Джейсон: «Гремит лишь то, что пусто изнутри».

Харли гремела оркестром стройки на костях, но точно не пустотой.

Беспощадное крещендо безумия.

— Ты его, конечно, не сломаешь, — задумчиво продолжила Харли, покачивая головой. — А он тебя может, птиченька. А по старой памяти, — улыбнулась она широко, открыто, почти оскалилась, — ломать птичек могут только люди в гриме.

Тим сдался. Положил ладони на её талию, толкая прочь со своих колен.

Не ответил, впрочем, ничего.

***

У него на Тима был краш, иначе и сказать было нельзя. Иначе нельзя было оправдать то, что когда Красный Робин, стоя рядом с ним в отдалении, скупо сообщил команде о том, что задача выполнена («Все справились, молодцы»), повернулся к нему, сияя улыбкой, а потом положил пальцы на грудь, придвигаясь — едва не вставая на цыпочки — Флойд не оттолкнул его.

Но дышать почти перестал.

Миссия кончилась, субординация, кажется, тоже.

Флойда бесила эта глухая маска, под его собственной — сейчас снятой — ничего не было видно, но маска Красного Робина — оставляла слишком много свободы воображению.

Белозубая улыбка, разбитая губа.

И белые, холодные визоры.

Это и уберегло, наверное, от того, чтобы наклонить голову и поцеловать его — что за чушь, господи, как будто ему снова пятнадцать, его вот-вот вышибут из школы, из жизни, а он влюблён в красавицу-отличницу-чирлидершу, и мир не существует, пока она прижимается к нему на танцах.

Флойд давно не танцует.

Красный Робин замер, будто вглядываясь, а потом и правда поднялся на носках, шепнул в самое ухо:

— Моя работа с Отрядом закончена.

— Молодцы, мальчики, — судя по голосу, чёртова Уоллер ухмылялась. — Отлично справились. Красный Робин, тебя будет не хватать.

Тим не ответил — лишь отсалютовал Флойду, чтобы сразу после развернуться и уйти.

Флойд не знал, чего больше хочется: запустить фейерверк или надраться до беспамятства.

***

— Краш-тест, — смеётся Харли, падая на стул рядом с Флойдом.

За завтраком она всегда была болтлива, как блядская канарейка в цветах попугая ара.

— Отвали, — а вот он сам за завтраком был просто образцово вежливым по сравнению с собой обычным.

— Скажи, котёночек, — когда вообще Харли подчинялась ему, да никогда, даже на операциях, — пташечка потоптаться на тебе не пыталась?

Флойд с утра соображал туго, но тут даже не дважды два нужно было умножить. Скорее ноль на ноль.

Ноль шансов, что она осталась в стороне.

Флойд перехватил её руку, прижимая к столешнице, и заглянул в глаза.

— Что ты ему сказала.

— Полегче, ковбой, если ты и с ним так, неудивительно, что он тебя не хочет!

— Что. Ты. Сказала.

— Не бойся, зайчонок, только правду. Готэмские друг друга всегда поймут, правда же? Пра-а-авда.

Флойд отпустил её руку, отворачиваясь.

Какая, к чёрту, разница, знает что-то Красный Робин или нет.

Так свести области внимания на каком-то мальчишке — это просто смешно.

Глупо, бессмысленно, не по возрасту.

Только зачем Тим вообще его проверял? Зачем ему знать, сказала ли Харли правду?

***

Готэм не менялся.

Флойду нельзя было находиться здесь, но чихал он. Правда, чихал.

Он потёр шрам над седьмым позвонком.

В городе пахло, как всегда, шумно было, как всегда, и это утро — это чёртово утро, туман над заливом, променады позора, на которые смотреть не то что неловко — жалко, стыдно — птичье пение.

Собачий лай.

Преступная аллея.

Ещё до рассвета Флойд сидел в какой-то круглосуточной забегаловке, огни в которой были, конечно, красными. Будто ему мало красного было в жизни.

Какими правдами и неправдами он добыл нужный адрес — лучше бы даже Уоллер не знать. Перед тем, как уехать на вымоленный у Уоллер день, Флойд не меньше часа провёл у зеркала, рассматривая собственные глаза. Оставалось надеяться, что не проглядел ничего. Впрочем. Уоллер, дважды использующая один трюк?

Неправдоподобно.

Преступную аллею было не узнать.

Да, изменения начались с одного дома, но они пошли дальше. Гораздо дальше. Дыхание нового дня будто даже цвета фасадов изменило.

Стало немного чище.

Ещё бы за городом не начали следить там, где поселился Тим Дрейк и его щедрые пожертвования.

Флойд поднялся по ступенькам, не давая себе подумать толком, просто потому что задаваться одним глупым вопросом было уже чересчур. Довольно было внимания, сошедшегося в одной точке. Работать не мешало.

Мешало жить.

Дверь ему открыл усталый Тим. Глаза красные, воспалённые — что-то опять высчитывал перед экранами? Краснота была ярче на фоне серого кардигана крупной вязки. Даже на вид мягкая шерсть так отличалась от привычного спандекса с укреплёнными защитными вставками. Белое горло виднелось между воротом и чёрными прядями волос.

Клином сошедшийся свет. Да на ком, господи, на мальчишке, пусть и выросшем уже. В костюме это можно было спрятать, но здесь и сейчас мягкая серая шерсть обволакивала плечи, скрадывая контуры мышц.

Тим выглядел так, будто готовился всю ночь к экзамену, а не гонялся по готэмским крышам за очередным психом.

Как будто гоняться за психами не сумасшествие.

Тим не спросил ничего и ничего не сказал — только молча потёр переносицу и сделал шаг в темноту коридора. Взмахнул кистью — мол, проходи.

И повернулся к двери спиной.

У того внутри тревога взвилась громкой трелью: что же ты делаешь, кретин, ты поворачиваешься спиной к Дэдшоту.

И тут же Флойд понял для себя: нет, не дурак.

Он знал, на что способен сам, и лишь потому повернулся к спиной к лучшему снайперу в мире.

Чётко взвешенные жесты — и всё равно такие демонстративные, выводящие из себя. Флойд раздражённо схватил его за плечо чуть выше локтя, потому что.

Потому что проходить он не собирался вообще, только задать один простой вопрос. Под этой нежной, почти воздушной тёплой тканью мышцы закаменели моментально — ещё до того, как Тим напряжённо обернулся.

Так, без визоров было гораздо лучше. Честнее.

Тим всю ночь что-то просчитывал, но что — Флойд начал догадываться только теперь.

Он аккуратно разжал пальцы и сделал шаг вперёд.

Дверь дома на Преступной аллее захлопнулась.


End file.
